To the Sea
by Cerulean89
Summary: Third installment of my Narnian Stories. On the Dawn Treader Audrey our princess joins King Caspian and her aunt and uncle along with their cousin on the captivating adventure on the Narnian Sea. No telling what will happen next on this journey. CaspianxOC rating might go up.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but ocs

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to my third part of my Chronicles of Narnia story with Bridget, Audrey and Samuel Liam. Please enjoy the third installment. Please leave a review it is greatly accepted. ~Cerulean89

Chapter One

Home Again

The war still rages on now the American's have entered in with the bombing of Pearl Harbor. Edmund still tries to join the army making me shake my head. Today was no different. We had gone into town to pick up some groceries. When I came back he was gone making me sigh. Walking into the recruitment building to see him talking to a recruiter as he used our aunts registration form.

"Edmund you're suppose to be helping me with the groceries." He looked at me with disbelief that he had been outed by his own younger sister.

"Better luck next time a squirt." The man standing behind him laughed and ruffled his head angering him even more. Edmund fixed his hat walking with me to the bike.

"Squirt. He barely had two years on me." He complained taking the box from me. "I'm a king. I've fought wars and I've led armies." He placed the box on the back of the bike.

"Not in this world," I reminded him.

"Instead I'm stuck here doing battle with Eustace Clarence Scrubb. If anyone so deserves a name." He mumbled on angry. I saw a boy talking to a girl who was very attractive. She pushed some hair behind her ear, I tried the same thing when Edmund noticed. "What are you doing?"

"Eh nothing." I mumbled as we continued back to Uncle Harold and Aunt Alberta's home we were staying with for the time being. We walked in to the house and Uncle Harold was right were we left him sitting in his chair ignoring us. "Hello. I'm home." Walking through the living room as he was listening to the radio. "Hello Uncle Harold. I tried to find some carrots but all they had were turnips again."

Setting the box of food on the table to start putting them away. "Shall I start making soup? Aunt Alberta is on her way home." I looked at him as he just ignored me and continued to read that darn paper. "Uncle Harold?"

Edmund made a face at him making me grin but then Eustace started in on things. "Father Edmund's making faces at you." Then he blew a spit wad at him causing Edmund to chase him up the stairs. "Father he's going to hit me."

Rolling my eyes I started sorting through the letters when one caught my eye. "Edmund look! It's from Susan." I smiled showing him the letter. We went upstairs to read it in the privacy of my own room.

"I do wish you were here with us. It's been such an adventure. But nothing like our times in Narnia. America is very exciting. Except we never see father, he works so very hard. Peter and Bridget have their hands full with Samuel. He is now four months old and growing like a weed. He reminds me so much of when Liam was that age. They send their love and hope to send you a family photo in the next couple of weeks.

I was invited to the British Council Tea Party this week by a Navel officer. Who happens to be very handsome. I think he fancies me. It seems the Germans have made the crossing difficult right now. Times are hard. Mother hopes you both wont mind another few months in Cambridge..." I stopped reading and looked at Edmund.

"Another few months? How will we survive?" He came over taking the letter from me as he sat on the bed.

"You're lucky. At least you got your own room. While I am stuck with mallet mouth." I got up and went over to the painting.

"Susan, Peter and Bridget are the lucky ones. Off on an adventure." I went to the mirror looking at my reflection.

"They're the oldest and we are the youngest. We don't matter as much."

"Do you think I look anything like Susan?" I asked trying to see if I had any resemblance to make me look beautiful like her.

"Lucy have you seen this ship before?" he asked looking at the painting again.

"Yes it's very Narnian looking isn't it?" I replied going over to it.

"Yeah. Just another reminder that we are here not there."

"There once were two orphans who waisted their time believing in Narnian nursery rhymes." Eustace said by the door.

"Please let me hit him." Edmund said with disgust. I grabbed his arm.

"No." I stated.

"Don't you ever knock?"

"It's my house. Do as I please. You're just guests." He went over to the bed. "What's so fascinating about it any way? It's hideous."

"You wont see it from the other side of the door." Edmund retaliated.

"Edmund it looks like the water is actually moving." I said as we looked at the painting once again.

"What rubbish see. That's what happens when you read all those fanciful novels and fairy tales of yours."

"There was once a boy called Eustace who read books that were full of facts that were useless." Edmund spouted making me laugh and only making our cousin mad.

"People who read fairy tales are always a sort who become a hideous burden to people like me. Who read books with real information." He shouted making Edmund turn.

"Hideous burden?" Edmund went up to him getting into his face. "I haven't seen you lift a finger since we've been here." The door slammed but I was to busy watching water dripping out of the painting.

"Edmund the painting." I said as it was spraying me with mist. We are going back to Narnia.

"What's going on here?" Eustace demanded.

"Lucy do you think?" Edmund asked.

"It's some sort of trick. Stop it or I will tell mother. Mother!" He went to the door still yelling. "I will smash the darn thing." He grabbed the painting off the wall as we tried to stop him.

"No stop. Let it go." I shouted with Edmund. He did drop it and the room started filling up with water. I started swimming up to get to air as my lungs started to burn. Finally reaching the surface I took a greedy gulp of air.

"Edmund?" I shouted as he surfaced. Then the ship was getting closer. "Eustace swim!" I started swimming to get away from the ship as it was heading straight for us.

~*Audrey's POV*~

I was sitting on top of the dragon's head looking out at the clear water thinking about everything that has happened. When suddenly I noticed three splashes in front of us. "Caspian there's someone in the water!" I shouted. We rushed over to the side and the four of us, Caspian, myself and two others jumped into the water to get them.

Caspian went to the girl now realizing that it was aunt Lucy. The other boy was her brother Edmund. "Uncle Edmund!" I shouted swimming over to him. The third boy no idea who he was.

"Audrey is that you? Does that mean we are in Narnia?" Edmund asked.

"Yes you're in Narnia." The other guy said. I went over to the boy who another crew member was fighting with.

"I just want to go back home. I want to go back to England!" he continued to shout.

"I don't know where England is but now you're in the middle of the ocean. Come on back to the ship and we can talk like civilized people." I said and he nodded. We swam back to the boat and the crew member nodded his thanks to me.

Once back on the ship the crew gave us towels to dry off. "That was thrilling." Lucy exclaimed.

"How in the world did you end up here?" Caspian asked placing his arm around aunt Lucy.

"I have no idea. Audrey!" she came over and hugged me smiling from ear to ear.

"Caspian!" Edmund shouted. He went over and hugged him giving him his towel. "Great to see you." Caspian said as they walked over to Lucy and I.

"Didn't you call for us?" she asked. Caspian and I looked at each other, I shook my head.

"No not this time." Caspian replied to Lucy's question.

"Well whatever the case I am just glad to be here." Edmund smiled looking at me. "Audrey you look beautiful just like your mum." He hugged me as I hugged back.

"Thanks uncle Edmund." I replied to him. Then there was this horrific scream. The crew parted as we saw the boy I didn't recognize with Reep on his chest as he yelled.

"Get this thing off me!" He tossed him as he ran over to us.

"Reepicheep!" Lucy squealed in delight.

"Your majesties," he bowed to him after adjusting his sword.

"Hello Reep. What a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine sir. But first what to do with this hysterical interloper?" He pointed to the boy as he cough dramatically.

"That giant rat thing tried to claw my face off!" he shouted pointing. Didn't his mother ever tell him that pointing was rude? I thought.

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs sir." Reep explained. The look on that boys face was priceless as he pointed again.

"It talked. Did anyone else hear that it talked?"

"He always talks." Micah stated.

"Actually it's getting him to shut up is the trick," Caspian replied. I just laughed as Reep looked back at us.

"The moment that there is nothing to be said your highness. I promise you I will not say it." Was his answer making me nod.

"I want to know what kind of prank this is. Or I want to wake up right now!" he shouted.

"Wow who is this boy?" I asked Lucy.

"Our cousin Eustace."

"So he's family?" I asked not believing that he is related to my parents.

"Perhaps we can throw him back?" Reep asked.

"Edmund!" Lucy hit him. Earning a giggle from me. All the while he was still going off making him look like a fool.

"I demand to know where in the blazes am I?"

"You're on the Dawn Treader. The finest ship in Narnia's navy." Tarvos the Minatour explained causing him to faint. We all laughed as Caspian came up to him. "Was it something I said?"

"See too him will you?"

"Your majesty." He turned back to shake his head at the unconscious boy. Caspian walked up to the stairs so that everyone could see him. "Men behold our castaways. Edmund the Just and Lucy the Valiant. High King and Queen of Narnia. Aunt and uncle of our dear Princess Audrey." Everyone started to bow to them.

We went to change out of our wet clothes into dry ones. Lucy and I were left alone to get dressed. "How is mum and dad?" I asked her.

"Good we got a letter from Susan earlier. They have their hands full with your baby brother Samuel. He is four months now." I looked at her.

"I miss them a lot. I miss Liam." She hugged me, rubbing my back making me miss the three of them even harder.

"I know I miss them too." After we changed we left the cabin meeting up with the guys. Caspian led us to his study, he opened the door and walked in. I walked behind him as Lucy went to the golden plaque of Aslan on the wall.

"Aslan." She touched it fondly thinking of the great Lion. "Look Susan's bow and arrows."

"Lucy." Caspian said holding something in his hand.

"My healing cordial and dagger." She reached for it then stopped. "May I?"

"Of course. They're yours." He said handing them to her. She gladly took her items.

"Peter's sword." Edmund went over to my father's sword. I wish I could see him and mum.

"Looked after as promised." Caspian mentioned. "Here hold it if you wish."

"No, no it's yours, Peter gave it to you."

"I did save this for you though." Caspian pulled out the self light torch.

"Thanks." He turned it on.

"Since you left us the giants of the north have surrendered unconditionally. And we defeated the Calament Army of the great desert. There's peace across all of Narnia."

"Peace?" Edmund asked.

"In just three years." Caspian said.

"And have you found yourself a queen in those three years?" Lucy asked. Caspian looked at me and nodded.

"Well after this voyage maybe." He took my hand squeezing it. Lucy smiled but looked disappointed. Did she have feelings for him as her sister did?

"Well hang on. If there are no wars to fight and no ones in trouble. Then why are we here?" Edmund asked.

"That is a good question. I am asking myself the same question" Caspian looked at the map.

"So where are we sailing to?" Edmund questioned.

"Before I took the throne back from my uncle. He tried to kill my father's closest friends and most loyal seven lords of Telmar." Caspian turned to the chalkboard that had the pictures of the Lords. "They fled to the Lone Islands. " He pointed to the map as he continued. "And never been heard from since."

"So you think something's happened to them?" Edmund questioned.

"Well if it has it is my duty to find out." Caspian looked at Edmund then at me which I nodded letting him know that I am with him.

"What is East of the Lone Islands?" Lucy asked touching the map.

"Uncharted waters." Drinian added. "Things you can barely imagine." He tried to scare her. "Tales of sea serpents."

"Sea serpents?" Edmund asked laughing at it as if it was silly.

"Alright captain that's enough of your tall tales." Caspian interrupted him biting into an apple.

We went back to the deck as Lucy went off to the bow of the deck I stayed back with Edmund. "So this boy Eustace is our cousin?

"Unfortunately yes. His mother is our mother's sister. He is a nightmare to live with." He informed me. I looked up to where Lucy was talking to Reep.

"Aunt Lucy has become quite beautiful." I whispered under my breath but he must have heard because he agreed with me.

"So what is going on between you and Caspian?" he asked. I blushed looking at the man that I had fallen in love ever since that fateful night in front of Truff's house three years ago. He looked at me smiled and waved causing me to smile and wave back.

"I am not entirely sure." I stated more for the fact that I really didn't want to discuss matters of the heart with my uncle.

I stood up walking to where I was when I first spotted my family. Sitting down on the head of the dragon closing my eyes to try to calm my racing heart. Thinking about a certain king always made my blood pump faster than normal. I must have dozed off when someone's hand was on my shoulder shaking me. "Audi wake up."

Looking up with tired eyes realizing that it was Caspian as he gave me one of those looks. "What is it?" I yawned sitting up rubbing my eyes.

"How many times have I warned you about sleeping on here? I don't want you to fall off into the water." He chastised me. I blushed and nodded.

"Sorry didn't realize I had fallen asleep." I slid off and back on the deck. Looking up at him as the wind blew a few loose strands of red hair in front of my face. His hand reached up taking the strands and tucking them behind my ear. Then his hand lingered a bit on my face until Edmund called holding two swords.


End file.
